TT and ATLA crossover
by Setascendant
Summary: The Teen Titans meet Avatar. Teen because I might put some mild violence in later chapters. EDIT: Abandoned...I'm so sorry ;n; Anyone feel free to take this and make it into anything you want! I only ask you send me your progress with it, I'd love to see it! :
1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of the Brain crime rates had fallen drastically in the world leaving the Teen Titans and Honorary Titans without much to do. Some of the Honorary Titans had left to go to Titans East. The others Formed Titans North and South. The only Honorary Titans that stayed at Titans West were Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk.

"Ugh!" Beastboy groaned, "There's nothing to DO anymore! I want to go kick some bad guy butt!"

"Me too BB," Cyborg said, "but there's no butt to kick."

"Friends!" Starfire cried, "Why do you mope when we can venture to the mall of shopping or the bell of tacos!"

"How many times do I have to explain that it's called Taco Bell?" Raven growled. Suddenly Kid Flash bolted into the room with a very angry Jinx in pursuit.

"You guys gotta help me!" Kid Flash panted hiding behind the couch. "She's is going to murder me for going through her sketchbook!" Almost instantly a wave of unlucky pink energy hit the couch Kid Flash was hiding behind and blew it to pieces.

"Aw, man!" Cyborg said, "Not cool guys! That was my sitting couch!"

"Your sitting couch?" Robin hissed, "My money!" Everyone stared at Robin. "What?"

"Aren't you like rich or something?" Kole asked, "I mean you've saved the town a bazillion times!"

"No." Robin said, "I wish.…. Wait….. Jericho? Hey don't stare at people. It's creepy.

Jericho, "….."

Robin, "…"

Jericho, "…"

Robin, "…?"

Jericho, "…."

"Seriously, dude, quit staring." Robin said, "It really creeps me out."

Jericho, "…."

"WELL," Cyborg announced, "As exciting as it is watching Jericho and Robin having a staring contest… I'm going to go work on my time machine!"

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled, "That's awesome! I didn't know you had a time machine! Can you take me five seconds into the past so I can tap myself on the shoulder? I'll never know what hit me! Er… tapped me!"

"It's not done yet, but when it is you can be the first to test it BB." Cyborg said high-fiving Beastboy.

"Why?" Raven inquired.

"I think I'm going to go back to Sarasim's time period for a little while." Cyborg mumbled.

"Careful not to mess anything up." Raven advised.

"When have I of all people ever messed anything up, hm?" Cyborg said with a grin.

"Well-" Raven started.

"Don't start!" Cyborg groaned. The rest of the day passed without any more major events. Kid Flash got away from Jinx with only a few bumps. Jericho and Kole had a picnic on the roof of Titans tower. Starfire ate… something blue she found under the fridge with Gnarrk. Robin ordered pizza for everyone else.

I'm not a good writer so be nice plz The ATLA stuff will start happening in the next chapter. I'll take suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey y'all!" Cyborg yelled from his room.

"It's three in the morning Cyborg," Raven hissed irritably as she walked through the wall, "This better be important!"

"Dude!" Beastboy shouted, "Is someone breaking in? I'll take em' down!"

"Hello friends!" Starfire chirped happily, "what a wonderful time it is to gather!"

"What 'appened?" Kole mumbled sleepily with Jericho, Robin, Gnarrk, Kid Flash, and Jinx following behind her.

"Yeah, Cyborg. What happened?" Robin asked.

"I finished my time machine!" Cyborg announced proudly indicating to the huge metal contraption behind him.

"Wow!" Starfire exclaimed, "That is amazing, friend Cyborg!"

"Can we go back to bed now?" Raven sighed.

"Dude!" Beastboy cried, "That's amazing! I'm going to go back five seconds and tap myself on the shoulder!" And before anyone could react Beastboy had pressed the number five on the keypad and was about too press enter when a giant black claw grabbed him by the ankle and tripped him. "What was THAT for?" Beastboy whined.

"Don't touch anything moron." Raven said dryly.

"Oh Please," Beastboy groaned dramatically, "I'm just going back five seconds!"

"As much as I hate to admit it BB," Cyborg said, "she's right. It still has some bugs that need to be worked out."

"Ok. So, just to be clear I'm not to press this button?" Beastboy asked as he pressed the "enter" button on the keyboard. Suddenly the entire tower seemed to disappear. The titans found themselves standing in what appeared to be a large old-fashioned Asian style town with pillars of sharp stones surrounding it.

"BEASTBOY YOU IDIOT!" The Teen Titans yelled at Beastboy.


	3. Chapter 3

"You idiot!" Robin burst out, "What did you DO?"

"All I did was send us five seconds back in time!" Beastboy yelped.

"No, you sent us 250000 years into the past!" Cyborg growled.

"Well we might as well ask for directions to the nearest time portal." Raven commented angrily.

"We don't need directions." Jericho signed.

"Honestly!" Kole sighed exasperatedly, "What IS it with guys and asking directions?"

"YOU!" A man in crimson armor barked, "What are you strangers doing in the Fire Nation capitol?"

"Gnarrk?" Gnarrk grunted.

"We are the Teen Titans, and we are just passing through." Robin stated plainly. Suddenly a girl in a hot pink with a long braid jumped or rather flipped down from one of the roof tops with a very angry looking girl in pink following closely behind.

"I didn't do it!" The girl with the braid shouted.

"Yes you did!" The other girl snarled angrily as she proceeded to take what looked like small daggers out of her long sleeves and throw them at the other girl pinning her by the sleeve to a wall.

"No I didn't!"

"Who else would dye all my robes pink?"

"Azula did it!"

"No!"

"Well I wanted to make up for the time I accidentally gave you that exploding-"\

"Don't talk about the exploding Badger-Penguin!"

"Hey!" The guard said, "We just signed a peace treaty with the other nations! We can't have you two running around the streets trying to kill each other!"

"I wasn't going to KILL her." The girl with the daggers scowled, "Feed her to a DragonKoi maybe."

"Well we have to show the other nations we're peaceful so could you feed her to a DragonKoi somewhere else?" The man asked.

"Hey!" The girl pinned to the wall shouted, "I'm too young to die!"

"Whatever." The other girl growled as she started to walk off.

"Aren't you forgetting something!"

"Nope."

"You wait here Teen Titans." The armored man ordered as he walked over to the girl with the braid and pried the daggers out of the wall.

"Thanks!" She grinned. "Who are they?" she asked indicating to the titans.

"Probably just some earth kingdom wackos."

"Well I think they're from the circus! And us circus freaks have got to stick together, so I can take over!"

"I'm really not sure if-"

"Of course it's a good idea! Now bye-bye!"

"Ummm"

"Goodbye!" she said as she shooed him away from us, "So! Which one of you guys is the ring master?"

"Um… we're not from the circus." Robin said.

"Oh? Well then why is that one green?" She asked indicating to Beastboy.

"We're seriously not from the circus." Raven said, "Now could you please tell us how to get to the policemen or any law enforcement building for that matter."

"Hm… I don't know my way around the capitol very well. You see I've been in Kyoshi training with the Kyoshi warriors, and before that I traveled all over the fire nation with the circus."

"Well do you have any family or friends here that could tell us anything?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ty Lee!"

"That's great." Robin said, "But we really need directions."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves first?" Ty Lee asked.

Robin sighed, "Ok, This is Cyborg, Raven, Gnarrk, Jericho, Beastboy, Starfire, Kid Flash, Jinx, Beastboy, and I'm Robin. We are the Teen Titans."

"You have funny names!" Ty Lee giggled, "And I'm sure Mai knows where everything is!"

"Mai?" Beastboy asked.

"Yup! She's the other girl that was here." Ty Lee said. As if on cue the other girl, Mai, walked into sight.

"Mai!" Ty Lee yelled.

"I'm just here to get my daggers." Mai said.

"Could you show these guys to the capitol?" Ty Lee inquired.

"Sure." Mai said dryly.

"Wow!" Ty cried happily, "I thought you'd say 'no!'"

"I'll do it granted you dye all my robes back to their original colors."

"Awww…. But Black and red so dark most people think it's black aren't REAL colors!"

"Sure they are. Now come on I want to go before anyone important sees me in this."

YAY! I wrote 2 chapters in one night! I feel special now! :D


End file.
